Mistakes
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Ichigo have been dating. Kisshu finds Aoyuck kissing Ichigo, and accuses her of cheating on him, but not all is as it seems...


**Mistakes**

Kisshu and Ichigo had been dating in secret for about two months. They had gotten together after Aoyuck dumped Ichigo, and Ichigo had discovered that she was much happier with Kisshu than she had been with Aoyuck.

One day, however, Kisshu was out looking for Ichigo, who hadn't shown up yet for their date. He finally found her outside her house- and did a double take. Aoyuck was there too, and he was kissing her. _What the- she wouldn't cheat on me, would she? _Kisshu wondered. He noticed she wasn't struggling, though, and called, "Ichigo?"

Aoyuck broke off the kiss, and before Ichigo could say anything, he said, "Oh, so you didn't realize I never dumped her? She was just using you, freak. Ichigo never loved you."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who said, "NO! That's not true, Kisshu, I love you!"

"Why weren't you struggling?" Kisshu asked. "You were letting him kiss you…."

"I was startled, and couldn't react!" Ichigo said.

"That's not like you," Kisshu said angrily. "I think you're lying, Ichigo."

"I'm NOT!" Ichigo cried, but it was too late, Kisshu had teleported. Ichigo turned on Aoyuck, and screamed, "Why did you do that!?"

"I wanted to ruin your life, and it seems I succeeded," Aoyuck said, smirking.

Ichigo snarled as tears ran down her face, and claws shot out of her fingers. "You're going to pay!" she screamed. Aoyuck backed up, but he was too late. Ichigo clawed his throat open, then clawed up his face. Then she beat him up till he was dead, and transformed, then incinerated him with her attack.

When she detransformed, she was still crying. She went back to her room, and fell on her bed, sobbing.

_**With Kisshu: **_Pai looked up as Kisshu teleported into the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ichigo was cheating on me with the treehugger; I saw them kissing," Kisshu said gloomily. "I guess it was stupid to think that she actually loved me."

"She admitted to it?" Pai asked.

"She denied it, but I think she was lying," Kisshu said. "It's not like her to just let someone she hates kiss her."

Pai sighed, but before he could say more, Kisshu clapped his hands over his ears. "Miwa's screaming at me," he said.

_**Back with Ichigo: **_Eventually Ichigo calmed down, and thought, _There's no chance of Kisshu loving me again; and I see no point in living if he hates me. He's basically the only reason I've kept going this long, besides Moe and Miwa. _

With that in mind, she went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and took it back to her room. Sighing, she looked at the knife miserably, and stabbed herself through the heart.

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_The half-Cyniclon twins were sitting around watching TV when they felt their bond to Ichigo snap. "This isn't good," Moe said.

"That's an understatement," Miwa said, and screamed telepathically, _KISSHU!_

_What? _Kisshu asked.

_What did you do to Ichigo? _Miwa asked.

_Nothing, she was cheating on me, _Kisshu said sadly.

_Since WHEN!? _Miwa screamed. _She wasn't cheating on you; she'd never do that! And for your information, we just felt our bond to her snap! You know what that means, right?_

_Uh…._ Kisshu said.

_It means she's DEAD, you idiot! _Miwa shrieked. _It means she killed herself, and it's all YOUR FAULT!_

_She's….. dead? _Kisshu whispered.

_YES! The three of us- you, Moe, and me- are the only reason she was still living! _Miwa shrieked. _You killed her, Kisshu!_

There was silence for a minute, but then Kisshu asked, _Can we bring her back to life?_

_What do YOU care? _Miwa asked.

_Ichigo means everything to me, and I should know better than to hurt her, _Kisshu said. _If we bring her back, and she doesn't want me around, you two are welcome to kill me; I obviously don't deserve to live. If she still wants me around, I promise I'll never hurt her again, and if I do, you can kill me for it._

Miwa sighed. _Fine. We're going to Café Mew Mew to get some Mew Aqua; you go to Ichigo's house._

_Thanks, _Kisshu said, and cut the connection.

Miwa sighed again and said, "Moe, let's go." Moe nodded, and the twins put shoes on and teleported out.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported to Ichigo's room, and was horrified; she was lying on her bed, her chest covered in blood, the knife she had used still in her hand. Kisshu took the knife out of her hand, and put it on her desk, then sat down next to her. Tears started falling down his cheeks as he looked at her still face. _I can't believe I did this to her…. _he thought miserably.

Teleportation sounded a while later, and Kisshu looked up at Moe and Miwa. They were both glaring at him. Miwa walked over and held out a ball of Mew Aqua. "Use this," she said.

Kisshu took the ball of Mew Aqua, and put it on Ichigo's chest, pushing it into the wound in her chest. Ichigo began to glow rainbow colors, and the wound in her chest healed. When the glow faded, she was breathing again.

Miwa came over and put a hand on her chest, then said, "Physically, she's fine. I doubt she's fine emotionally, though. Moe, go tell Mom that we're staying with Ichigo for a while, then go tell Pai that unless he wants to get taken down, he's going to let Kisshu stay here."

Moe nodded and teleported out. Miwa turned back to Ichigo and Kisshu, and said, "I'll wake her up, but YOU get to do the talking."

Kisshu just nodded. Miwa gently tapped Ichigo's forehead, but the cat-girl didn't stir. Miwa did it again, and Ichigo started to stir, then opened her eyes. "Why am I alive?" she asked. "And what's Kisshu doing here, Miwa?"

"I'll let him explain," Miwa said. "I'M going to go make dinner. Oh, and if you try to kill yourself again, we'll be coming to the afterlife and dragging you back by your hair, got it?"

"Got it," Ichigo said gloomily. Miwa left, and Ichigo looked at the wall. "So do you still hate me?" she asked Kisshu.

"No," Kisshu said softly. "I never did. I was just upset, and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I'm really, really sorry for hurting you, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up, and looked at him. "Moe and Miwa didn't kill you," she said.

"I said they could if you don't want me around," Kisshu said. "They decided to wait and see if you still wanted me around. I don't blame you if you don't, but I want you to know that I really do love you, and I'm really sorry for hurting you."

Ichigo just looked at him, and then, to his shock, she grabbed him and started hugging the life out of him. He hugged back as he said, "Koneko-chan, I kind of can't breathe…."

Ichigo loosened her grip a bit, but she was still clinging to him. "You're never going to leave again, right?" she asked.

"I'll come live with you if you want," Kisshu said. "Or you can come live with me, one way or the other."

"I can come live with you?" Ichigo asked, perking up a bit.

Kisshu smiled. "Sure," he said. "And Moe and Miwa can visit, since they can teleport."

"Can we sleep together?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Kisshu said. "Where else would you be sleeping?"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "I don't know," she said. She snuggled into Kisshu's chest, and he tightened his grip on her.

Ichigo started purring softly, and Kisshu said, "I'll never leave you again, Koneko-chan."

**Well, that wasn't my usual fluffy thing, but I kind of like it, so I hope you do too. Review!**


End file.
